


At his Mercy

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Comfort, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Exposure, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Lovey-Dovey, One Shot, Painplay, Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: Bulma gets her hands trapped while trying to synthesize a compound designed to entrap opponents. Vegeta comes to her aid and decides to take full advantage of the situation before freeing her.(Warning:Consensual Bondage)Edited by:Thats_my_Bulma





	At his Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thats_my_bulma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/gifts).



Bulma hovered over the brightly colored compound, hand steady as she prepared to carefully mix the potentially dangerous fluid with the activator. She just needed to be careful and add only a small drop of the activator to the blue compound. Holding her breath, she carefully squeezed the dropper... 

BAM! CRUNCH! Trunks crashed through the lab, startling Bulma so much that her hand slipped and the whole dropper fell directly into the compound. Panic flooded through her- she had no idea where Trunks was in the instant she acted, she just knew that it was going to explode, and that she had to get volatile stuff away from him, fast. 

 

She grabbed the beaker, and held it above her head. It shook for a moment, there was a puff of smoke- and Bulma felt the liquid engulf her hands completely. 

“Trunks! No fair! I’m telling!” Goten cried as he chased Trunks through the lab, the speed of his flight clearing the smoke. 

Bulma sighed in relief when she heard her son’s taunting reply from the other room. Both boys were safe. Curious, she looked up to see that the compound had worked spectacularly well. It shot straight up out of the beaker until it hit the ceiling, then expanded to engulf her hands, wrists, and forearms. 

The idea had been that she would be able to put the curious fluid in glass balls, with two compartments that would shatter on impact, and than combine to create a burst of goo that would envelop and trap the person in question. She pulled against the substance. It didn’t budge. She lifted her feet up and hung her entire weight off it. It still didn’t release from the ceiling. Looking around, Bulma could see that it had also wrapped around a support beam, so she wouldn’t even be able to just remove a bit of the ceiling. She tugged on it, this time noticing it had the slightest bit of rubbery give. 

She tried to wriggle her hands out of it, but it was no good. She was thoroughly stuck. 

“Computer!” She stated in a clear, loud voice. “Open a com to the gravity room.” 

“Connecting audio.” The robotic voice chimed. She waited for what felt like an eternity until Vegeta’s gruff, irritated voice answered

“What is it, woman? I’m busy!” 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re training! I wouldn’t bother you otherwise, but there’s been an accident in the lab. I’m sort of stuck, and you’re the only one strong enough to help me.” She explained.

“I’m coming.” He replied urgently, and the com line went quiet. Bulma tried swinging a bit on the goop while she waited; It was stretchy but she just wasn’t strong enough...

Vegeta arrived shortly, his arms crossed in the typical fashion and his face set with worry. His eyes scanned the lab, and landed on her. He looked up at the goop holding her arms to the ceiling, then back down to her, his brows raised in surprise.

“That was fast! Thank you, for coming Vegeta.” She wriggled to show how stuck she was. ,“It’s a new compound I was formulateing to entrap people. Once the activator touches the substance, it explodes into this goop so you could catch anyone. I made it to where it would be almost impossible to break, and I had planned on letting you test it for me until Trunks burst through..”

“Idiot woman! You said you were trapped, I thought the lab had collapsed and you were hurt!” He said angrily, and closed the door behind him with a sharp click.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Vegeta. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

If this had been ten years ago, he would have denied being worried. But now, he just fixed her with a stern glare.

“Good!” He crossed the lab and closed the other door before leaping into the air and hovering over her to examine the goop more closely. “Are you in pain?” 

“No! I’m alright.” She assured him. “It’s just a little weird to be stuck like this.” 

He nodded, started trying to pull on the hardened goop, to test how stretchy it was. Under his hands, it looked a lot more pliable than it did under hers. 

“Hm.” He mused, and landed beside her to look at where the Hardened substance gripped her arms. He tried grabbing the edge of the stuff and pulling it away from her arm, but it stuck to the fabric of her lab coat. 

“I’ll have to cut your coat.” He looked around for some scissors. 

“That’s okay. Top drawer.” She pointed towards it with her foot. He selected the pair of blunt tipped medical shears and began cutting her sleeves off. She couldn’t help smiling to herself as she watched how careful he was being, and she laughed to herself as she thought about how far he’d come in the last decade. 

When her sleeve was cut, he slipped his hand under the cut, and tried pulling the goop away from her arm. The stuff peeled away from her skin when he pulled at it, but snapped back to place when he slid his hand out. 

“That’s a relief!” She sighed, “I hadn’t completed some tests that I was going to run before trying it on skin. I was worried it would stick completely and we’d have to use the dragon balls! But it looks like all I need is you!” She beamed at him, proudly.

He snorted and shook his head.  
“I guess that means you’re completely at my mercy.” He joked darkly, as his eyes roamed over her chest and hips.

A tiny thrill shot through her at his joke and she felt her cheeks go warm. 

“Yeah, I guess I am… completely at your mercy,” She said loftily, “It’s a good thing you’ve changed so much since the first time we met. I can’t imagine the trouble I'd be in if this had happened back than then.” 

Vegeta laughed as he pushed his hands between the substance and her arm again.  
“Yeah, back than if I’d come in here to see you, stuck like this I’d have…” He froze, and pulled back to look at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“You’d have…? What?” She asked as innocently as she could. Realization hit him. He smirked knowingly and pulled his hands out of the rubber-like goop to look her over with a raised brow. 

“You sure?” He asked, clearly a little surprised, and excited. Feeling flushed, but sure she was going to be able to get out now, she nodded. He took her face in both hands and kissed her tenderly. 

“Platypus?” He asked

“Platypus.” She agreed. 

“Two taps to stop?”

“Two taps to stop.”

“Soft?” 

“Uh, hard this time.” She tried not to feel too shy about this. After all they’d been married for a long time, and they’d done it before but- this was so spontaneous. It was exciting. 

His eyes gleamed, and he kissed her again, one final time before stepping away from her to make sure the doors were locked before stepping out of the room. She didn’t know how long he would be gone- but she hoped it wasn’t going to be too long. 

She wasn’t sure what he was doing to get ready, and she wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but she was excited for their game. She wished she could have washed up first, and wondered if that’s what he was doing too, but she hoped not. He knew she liked the animalistic smell of his body after he’d been training. 

She suddenly thought of poor Chichi, and how she couldn’t even trust Goku not to put her through a wall by accident. Bulma tried not to smile too widely, since she didn’t want to break the mood for Vegeta when he got back. However she couldn’t help it, he was strong in ways Goku had no concept of. 

Bulma was beginning to wonder if he was leaving her to wait intentionally to give her time to get ready. Then, the door opened out of sight, she could hear it close, and then the rattle of a lock.

-

“WOMAN!” Vegeta bellowed, making her jump a bit. He came in to view, wearing the black pants he always wore when he trained in the past, “You’d better have a _damn fine_ reason for interrupting my train-” He yelled boorishly before trailing off when he caught sight of her, stuck to the ceiling as before.

She smiled sheepishly.  
“Hey, Vegeta! You erm- you wouldn’t mind helping me out would you? I’m sort of stuck. I wouldn’t have called you here except everyone else is gone and…” She laughed nervously.

He looked her up and down, eyes raking over her body with an evil grin The look he gave her sent shivers up her spine.  
“And _why_ exactly would I do _that_?” He spat.

She blinked at him.  
“Erm- I can’t exactly repair the gravity room if I’m stuck here until I die, can I?” She asked nervously.  
His smile grew, and he looked very menacing as he slowly approached her, eyes darting over her body with such intensity she swore she could almost feel it. 

“Eh- you erm- you could always just let someone else know I’m stuck, if you’re too busy.” She offered. 

“And what’s in it for me if I do help you?” He drawled, and began circling her lazily her cheeks burning and flushed.

“I let you live here and give you all the things you need to train! It’s the least you could do!” 

“You don’t do that _for me_. You do that because you know I’m the best bet this punny rock has of fighting off the androids. So, what’s in it for _me_ if I help you?” He demanded. 

“Erm… Well I am the richest woman on the planet so… what do you want? I can probably get it for you….” She trailed off nervously and tried to look over her shoulder at him as he stopped behind her. 

“There’s very little earth has to offer someone like me,” He said cooly, “I’ll take the dragon balls, though.” 

“What!” She tried to twist more, but couldn’t get a good look at him, “No! We can’t give you those! You’ll just use it to get immortality!” She continued, outraged. 

“I thought you’d say that. Oh well, doesn’t mean I can’t still get _something_ I want.” He growled, his breath hot on her neck. She hadn’t realized he’d gotten so close and jumped. Goosebumps prickled up her back and neck at the feel of his air against her skin. He laughed at her bodies reaction

She tried to twist around again, but this time calloused hands pushed under the hem of her shirt and lab coat to grip her waist tightly . She yelped and tried to wriggle away.  
“Woman, I don’t think I need to tell you how easy it would be for me to hurt you,” He pressed against her back and slid his hands around to her front, “So behave, or I will.” 

“Wait- waitwaitwaitwait- Vegeta come on- just-” 

 

Her protests got caught in her throat as he gripped her breasts firm and pressed his clearly erect member against her ass.  
“Shut up, woman. Or I’ll make you.” He said warningly.  
“Please,” She gasped as he squeezed her chest over her bra. “Vegeta please dont, please just-” 

He snarled and stepped around to face her. The saiyan was so frightening that she jerked back, excitement pumping through her veins.

 

“I warned you.” He looked around the lab, eyes scanning for something he didn’t find. He seemed annoyed until suddenly, he was smirking at her again. Feigning confusion, she watched as he pulled the sweat soaked tag from his shoulders, and stuffed it roughly into her mouth. She let out a muffled scream-, and inhaled the thick, musky smell of him. It was overwhelming. 

He ripped her lab coat off her shoulders and tore it into one long shred that he used to tie around her mouth so she couldn’t spit out the sweat soaked rag. The illusion of their game was only broken for a moment as he made sure her nose wasn’t blocked. 

“You know, there aren’t many species out there that look like Saiyans.” He regarded her with a pleased smile, and began pacing around her again. He picked up the shears when he passed them, began cutting the straps of her shirt, and bra. She didn’t have to respond, because of the rag. She could just watch him as he jerked her shirt and bra down over her hips in one rough motion. She winced as her breasts were suddenly free and bouncing. 

He tugged her shirt and bra off, knocking her feet out from under her as he did. She scrambled to get her footing again, but before she could do so, he was tugging her pants and boots off. Cool air chilled her legs and feet now. The cold, sterile tile of the floor was shocking against her bare feet as she managed to support herself again. 

Bulma barely managed to rest her weight on back on her feet for a moment before his hands were on her hips, pulling her back, forcing her spine to arch and her weight to shift forward.

“There we go,” He hissed hungrily, “That’s better.”  
Rough hands slid over her hips to dip down into the curve of her waist. He groaned contently behind her as he explored and touched every inch of her back and sides. Her flesh seemed to shiver with anticipation for his touch. 

“Human women are so soft.” He squeezed her love handles hard, and slide slid his hands around to wander over her font front as well. His hips pressed into her butt, and his chest against her back as he ran a flat hand up her stomach and over the little pudge there.

Vegeta’s thick arms on either side of her made her feel small under his ministrations.  
“There we go, woman. Keep behaving like this and you’ll save yourself some unnecessary pain.” She swore around the rag, the sound muffled and incomprehensible, but he slapped the side of her butt cheek all the same. 

Bulma whimpered, and tried to jerk away, and The high pitched sound rang through the quiet room. He chuckled.

“Go on, then. I don’t mind hurting you. Especially if you’re going to make those cute whimpering sounds every time I do.” He moved to press himself against her side and slapped her ass again, this time flat across both cheeks. 

She buried her face in her arm as his hand came slapping down again, this time so low on her butt that there was no way she would be able to sit comfortably after- but she didn’t worry about that. They has senzu beans. 

He slapped again, the sting compounding with the last. She peeked at him around her arm, and his look of cruel delight made her shiver excitedly.

“Vulgar woman.” He taunted, “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”  
He pressed his hips back into her butt- and this time it hurt to feel the fabric of his pants drag across the raw skin. She groaned, and tried to jerk her hips forward- but he held her firmly in place with one strong arm around her waist. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re mine now, woman.” He growled and pressed his mouth to the tender spot behind her ear. His stubble tickled, making her pull forward, her head between her arms so he couldn’t get to the sides of her neck anymore. He growled angrily, and with a handful of hair jerked her head back and roughly kissed her, biting at her neck. 

He sucked and bit so hard that when he pulled away she could already feel the hickies forming. 

“I like that,.” He said approvingly,“Why don’t I cover that milky body of yours in my marks, hm?” 

His mouth was so close to her ear that she felt like she could feel his voice vibrate throughout her body.

Bulma tried shaking her head, but the saiyan didn’t didn’t let go of her hair. 

“I think I will.” He finally decided, and began kissing and biting across her shoulders, up her arms, and all down her back. He sucked the skin until it hurt, and she could feel little capillaries bursting under the force. She hid her face in her arm as he worked his way around to her front, to cover her breasts and stomach in little deep purple marks- and he didn’t stop there.

Without warning Vegeta grabbed her under the knees and pulled her legs into the air easily. Her weight shifted, her head falling back as he held her in this new, almost painful position. He gripped her legs on either side of his body as he roughly kissed the inside of her knee, and he began working his way up her inner thigh. Each new kiss hurt worse than the last as he ventured onto more sensitive skin. 

With his arms wrapped around her legs and hips, Vegeta stood up straight, forcing her at an odd angle so that she was almost upside down as he moved closer and closer to her groin. 

Bulma tried closing her legs around his head to make it harder for him- but the saiyan just laughed.  
“Should I tie your legs up?” He hissed, slapping her butt cheek roughly, and chuckled at her muffled cry of pain.

He hooked his arms completely around her thighs and pulled them open, laying her out spread eagle before his eager eyes. 

“Now let’s see…” He purred, making her shake from embarrassment, causing him to scoff, “It looks so delicate. Like a flower. I wonder..” 

He pulled her closer, and ran his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

Bulma twitched violently as a shock wave of pleasure ran through her- after all that pain, she was feeling hypersensitive. Vegeta seemed to pick up on it because he worked his way down a bit, licking the spot between her clit and the opening to her pussy. 

Bulma couldn’t help the sounds she made, Muffled as they were on the sweaty rag, they still penetrated the otherwise quiet room. He stopped cruelly cruelty after only a few licks, and set her legs down so she was upright again, leaving her longing for his touch.

“You know, woman. There are planets, and systems I could take you to where you would literally be my slave. I would own you. I’ve half a mind to do it too, if the dragon balls weren’t here.” He stroked the curve of her waist and hips. “When I’ve got my wish, I think I’ll steal you.” 

Bulma glared at him, and Vegeta grinned. He tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his erect, throbbing member. Her stomach flipped with anticipation at the sight of it. “I’m going to fuck you.” He said darkly, his voice full of danger. 

Vegeta moved behind her, and pulled her hips back again, forcing her to arch her back once more as he pulled her butt cheeks apart. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of his cock pressing against her- and only had a moment to ready herself before he was pushing roughly inside of her forcefully.

Bulma cried out, and pushed back against him as he burrowed further inside her with each new shallow thrust. Vegeta quickly picked up speed until he was practically slamming into her. It felt so good, that for a moment Bulma forgot the scene and let herself moan in pleasure. She’d been waiting for it for what seemed like an eternity, and it felt so incredible to be filled up with all of him. 

She Bulma was so excited that it didn’t hurt despite the fact that Vegeta be was being quite a bit more rough with her than he usually was. Her chest bounced and her cheeks slapping slapped against him with each new thrust. The saiyans moans were deep and gravelly in her ear as he pressed against that wonderful spot inside her over and over again until she was shaking in her climax.

Vegeta chuckled breathlessly as her pussy convulsed and squeezed around him.The pleasure built in him until he couldn’t hold himself back further. It was like a damn bursting as his mind went blank with uphoria. He slouched forward, resting his forehead against her back for a moment while they both caught their breath.

Bulmas mind swam as she came down from the high of such overwhelming pleasure. She was hardly aware of what was happening as her arm slid free, and she looked up and saw her husband working to pull the goop apart, allowing her other arm to slide out fairly easily. Bulma’s legs gave out from under her, but Vegeta had been prepared, and caught her swiftly with one strong arm. 

Exhausted, Bulma rested her head on his shoulder while he cradled her, and he removed the drool soaked rag from her sore mouth. She took a deep breath of clean air and sighed contently. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, her voice horse. 

Vegeta kissed her temple, now that the scene was over, he was back to his gentle self. He scooped her up and carried her to the door. Hanging off the knob was the plush microfiber blanket they always used for after care. He knelt, and wrapped it tightly around her small, quivering body. 

 

“There we go,.” He said, and kissed her forehead, “We’re done now.” He promised.  
“You did good.”

 

Bulma nodded and smiled sleepily up at the love of her life.

 

“You too. Ended up being a bit soft, but I liked it a lot.” She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, and he held her tightly. 

He locked the lab behind them and carried her all the way upstairs to their room, and into the master bath. While the tub was filling, he sat on the toilet, still holding her and kissing her face from time to time.

“Ready for a senzu?” he asked. Bulma shook her head, enjoying a slightly dizzy, exhausted feeling while he held her tightly, and her body ached wonderfully in his arms. 

“Alright, just let me know when you’re ready.” 

The two shared a bath, where Bulma straddled his lap, very much enjoying running the soap covered lufa across Vegeta’s broad chest and shoulders. 

 

“You’re so handsome.” She whispered in his ear. He smirked in an “I know” Sort of way and nodded.  
“I feel bad for Chi-Chi.” Bulma mused out loud. Vegeta raised a brow at her. 

“Kakarot is an idiot, but just as strong as I am.” 

“No, it’s not that- it’s just… He’s so careless. I’ve seen him put Chi-Chi through a wall just from patting her on the back,” Bulma explained,“Yet, he grew up with humans. He’s more than accustomed to us and our strength. You’ve never hurt me. You’re always so gentle despite spending your whole life in space, with aliens who were much tougher and more durable than a human. If anyone had an excuse to be accidently putting people through walls, especially their wife, it would have be you, and yet…” She trailed off and smiled fondly at her husband.

Vegeta raised a brow at her. 

 

“Woman I just spent more than an hour hurting you.” 

 

Bulma laughed and shook her head. 

 

“You know what I mean. You’ve never hurt me in a way I didn’t specifically, and clearly ask for.” 

After that statement, he stopped looking amused. She frowned at him. 

 

“What’s up?” 

“Kakarot never stood idly by and watched as his woman was blown up, though.”Vegeta said, his face a little guarded. Bulma blinked at him in surprise and recalled back to old memories. It took a moment for her to remember the specific event he was talking about. He wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“Oh!” She said when she remembered. Bulma wanted to offer him some comfort, to say it hadn’t been that bad- but it had been. She’d have been dead if not for future Trunks, but all in all that wasn’t such a bad thing, with the dragon balls around. 

“You’ve more than made up for it, I think,.” Bulma said after a while, “You died protecting me and Trunks. You’ve really changed.” Bulma said firmly.

“You’re the best husband. My prince.” Her voice caught a bit on the last word as she tried not to laugh. He snorted and looked back up at her. 

 

“Have you really been feeling guilty about that?” She asked. 

“I felt guilty about it the moment it happened.” He admitted.

“Well… I forgive you.” She kissed the tip of his nose, and giggled when he rolled his eyes at her. 

The couple fell into a peaceful silence for another long few moments while she ran the sponge over his already clean chest. Bulma just loved sitting like this, with her husbands thick muscled arms on either side of her while she ran her soapy finger tips over the many scars on his chest.  
“So, you really think I’m a better husband than Kakarot?” He asked smugly. 

 

“Oh, loads better. I know Goku loves his family, but he also loves everyone on earth. And I think he loves battle and fighting more than both. You love me, and our children. You show it, and you put us first.” 

Vegeta nodded.  
“I do love you.” He agreed, and stroked one of the little newly blooming marks on her shoulder.

“I guess that just means we’re the perfect couple.” She declared proudly, and slid forward to lay across his chest, kissing him deeply. Vegeta closed his arms around her, and the two didn’t part for some time. 

After the bath, as they dried off, Vegeta still seemed a little distracted. As they sat in their bedroom, still damp (and in Bulma’s case, a little drowsy), Vegeta went to the big display screen above the fireplace and tapped it. Bulma watched curiously as he pulled up the large ‘Want, Will, Won’t, list they’d made together, so long ago.

“What’s up?” She asked, and sat forward a bit to look at the screen. 

“There’s some things I’m going to move around.” Vegeta said, as he scanned the list. It was set up to look like each section had sticky notes on it. He looked at the ‘Will’ column, his hand hovering over ‘punching’ and swiping it over to the ‘won’t’ column. He tossed a few other sorts of punishments over to the ‘Wont’ section, and stood back to look at what was left. 

Bulma got to her feet and padded over to stand beside him to look between the columns. Spanking was still in the ‘Will” section.

“Okay.” She said cheerily. “That’s why today was a bit soft?” She mused. She decidedly didn’t question why he wanted to move those things around, but watched as he created a new item to add to the list.  
‘Exposure play.’ it said. He looked at her curiously and nodded towards the Will section.

 

“I’m not sure what it’s called,.” he admitted,. “But I enjoyed having you bound and nude while I got to circle you.” 

“I think bondage covers that.” Bulma pointed to the tab in the ‘Want’ section. 

 

“That implies more ropes. I liked seeing you completely uncovered.” She smiled at him and kissed his shoulder. 

 

“Want.” She agreed. He swiped it to the correct column.

They stood back, and looked over the chart fondly. Each of them looked over it once more to see if their feelings on any of the other items had changed. Bulma’s eyes scanned the item “titles” and tapped her chin. She created a new item and wrote “Titles (rp only)” And dragged it towards the ‘Will’ column, then looked to Vegeta, who nodded eagerly. She let it drop there. 

After neither could think of anything else they wanted to add or change, they saved the chart and closed it. Bulma had a senzu bean, and they went on with their day, perhaps in a better mood than when they had started them. Bulma longed to just go to bed, and lay in her husband's arms, but there was too much to do. At the end of the day though, he was there to crawl into bed with her and hold her all night long.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little fluffy smut fic! Hope you enjoyed it! The 'Will, Want, Won't' list showed in this fic was taken directly from [this educational video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoYxd3E3UXU) about consent and communication!!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~
> 
> Special thanks to my editor, the keen and brilliant:  
>  [Thats_my_Bulma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma)  
> [](default.asp)  
>   
> 


End file.
